Heart of a Night Fury
by DragonLoverA113
Summary: What if Toothless' first friend was his own kind but a hybrid, and not just a friend... but a sister.
1. Chapter 1: Arrivel

The story opens with the Dreamworks logo before the opening scene. Then fades in with a pitch black ocean, as the camera pan up slowly a layer of thick morning fog is displayed in the horizon, along with tall jagged rocks. The atmosphere looked like it was approximately 52 degrees Fahrenheit, and area we're currently in was surprisingly familiar, it was related to Hell Hines Gate but it wasn't. This was Hell Hines Cove, deep within Hell Hines Gate although a bit like a labyrinth than a cove it was still known to be called a cove, because of the several small islands within. Then slowly emerging from the fog an unknown tiny shadow is revealed, it was a basket made from woven straw, cow hide, and Nadder wings for the hood of the basket, it floated to shore on a small rocky island, to far left side of the cove some-what close to a wall.

The island was big enough for two fully grown adult dragons to live in one cave, course this island had two caves one on the top and one on the ground floor, like a two bedroom apartment. The top cave looked like a whole cloud of bats could fit in that one cave, as for the cave on the bottom it looked like a miniature catacomb with long-gated rocks that were connected within the cave, acting like a pillar. However the cave was of course almost pitch dark in there, but if you light a torch or grab a few twigs and ignite them the whole cave will light up, because of the fire light reflecting off the walls. Meanwhile what was in the basket you might ask, was a baby female Night Fury hybrid and her name was Princess Leia Obrya Adypha. She was only two months old but for someone who's half dragon she still has the inborn animal instincts to survive. As her eyes wondered around the island curiously and cautiously, she stepped out of the basket and began to explore crawling and searching the place making sure she wasn't the intruder and when she reached a corner didn't bother to stop she kept going, although she did stop in the middle of the other side to catch her breath for little while, though while she rested she felt like this was a terrible place to rest like something was watching her. She sniffed the air a bit to catch a scent, but there was nothing there however her smell was wrong because there was something here and it just so happened to peek it yellow eyes in the dark cave at the top. Also for some reason the other side felt colder than on the side her basket was on, almost as cold as icy water because of the atmosphere and the morning ocean air, just that feeling where the wind is so cold your hands, arms, legs, or feet feel numb while desperately trying to get feeling and warmth back in your body. Although Princess Leia felt slight numbness in her body, she was strong enough to make it back to her basket and bundle up in her blankets.

But before she got settled, she saw a shadow fly by quickly and watched it disappear in the thick fog. She then tucked in her basket and drifted off to sleep, and to conclude this into the title "Heart of a Night Fury" appears on screen.

The very next day the little princess arose from her bed basket, then she took the blank with her as she got out and turned it into a garment, then did some more exploring on the island. The sand she walked on was extremely coarse like sandpaper, including the sharp edgy rocks but a dragon's skin in tougher than armor so she took the roughness of the sand. As she marched around the island again it was a very small island so there wasn't a lot of trails to memorize, nothing but a circle about the size of a Go-Kart track, although she did climb the main rock for a better view. She was also still getting use to the cold air, so she did her best to toughen up. And by doing so she stood up and stretched her tiny wing that were about half the size of your arm, she stood there for quite a good long while. Thirty minutes at least before she curled up in a ball, and without hesitation she made a decision to train herself not only to fly but to also learn self defense, hand-to-hand combat, stealth, and assassination. She carefully climbed down and started with something simple like, running and kicking off the ground while letting her wing glide and of course she didn't get very high, only like a two to three feet off the ground. But she did managed to stay airborne for approximately thirty-five seconds, she also stumbled a few times but she got the hang of it eventually, then after training herself for almost an hour she got tired and gave herself a lunch break. She made her way to the basket and pulled out a sword that was bigger then her but managed to carry it, it was beautiful and it looked like it belonged to one of her parents, the sword was made of pure sliver ingot and glimmered with great brilliance, and the hilt was forged in a mixture of brass and gold and was designed with dragon fire. Part of the designed flames touched the blade, the part where you held the blade was made of iron but looked like dragon scales, and the two end pieces of the hilt had the flame design shoot out, and to finish the hilt and the bottom was an iridescent pearl, and the name of the blade... The Silver-Lightening Bolt.

Princess Leia carried the sword on her shoulders and started to dip her feet in the deathly cold water and began fishing. It was terribly difficult to catch any fish with that heavy sword, cause every time she lunged at them the sword always plunged too slow, she tried and tried her best to catch one but they were just too fast especially since that sword was way to big for her. She could hardly lift it, but if she's going to get strong on her own she better use this sword as a good weight lifter, while trying to catch her pray. After prodding her sword around in the water she finally caught one, and made that one her lunch at least one fish is better than no fish at all. And as she ate she paced back and forth, thinking of a better theory to catch to those fish.

"Agggggghhhhh, there's got to be a better way to catch those fish."

She pondered and pondered and pondered until she almost hurt herself just by thinking too hard, but before she nearly strained herself she came to a halt and slowly turned her head to her left. There there was a dark shadow on the wall of the main rock, it was the second cave that was mentioned earlier and from afar there seemed to be a hole at the end of the cave. Leia stretched her arm out to make sure the shadow was just a shadow, but she stumbled a little her arms swinging round and round while her feet shuffled, but then stopped herself by leaning over so her fingertips were touching the ground, along with her free arm back for balance and her legs bent for more support. Then she got up and whipped off the dirt on her hands, she noticed the hole in the ground in front of her but it seemed to be blocked up with rocks, she then removed them one by one.

Once the hole was cleared she carefully crawled down it, but it was pitch black down there so she quickly went back and found a fairly large twig to use as a torch, but spat on the end first to keep the stick from burning. She then light the twig and ventured down the mysterious hole, but even though she had a torch her dragon eyes can see even in pitch dark caves, she just wanted a better view of the cave. As she ventured further into the cave, she came across long-gated rocks that looked like pillars then came to a dead end, but figured it was a perfect place to make herself at home, plus it was quite warm here. Leia placed the the torch down on the ground then ran back outside to gather some more fire wood, the flame grew larger as she piled them top of each other and then the princess went back out to grab her things from the basket so she can move in to her new home.


	2. Chapter 2: The Legendary Dragon Slayer

Thirteen years passed as the camera focused on the ground floor cave, and out it came forth a young woman dress in viking princess dress, viking boots, and a silver sword like the one Princess Leia had. Her face was very familiar though, cause from the look of her blade it was the same sword... Silver-Lightening Bolt. Yes it was her, Princess Leia Obrya Aypha the same little baby girl that has now made this rocky island her home. Also her wings were a lot larger and more built for flight including her tail, but just for flying but for combat too and over the years as a baby, to toddler, to kid, and now a teen she'd been practicing combat, stealth, and assassination using the fish as her targets... and also for meals as a reward. She also used bigger sea creatures like barracudas and Parana for defense and assassination, and now here she is ready to face an even bigger challenge to practice and fight... dragons. Now before we get to that there is something you must know about hybrids, hybrid dragons are like dragons riders but although they are half human they have a wild and hostile side of riding a dragon that is not of their own kind, which means since she's a night fury she'll kill say a nadder dragon because it's not a night fury but if there was a night fury dragon, she would do her best to tame and befriend that dragon because it's of her own blood kin. But since night furies are so rare it's likely Princess Leia is going to do a lot of killing but a ton of meat for her, however little did she know she felt like and always as a child like she wasn't the only one on the island.

And although she lived on fish her whole life, it was rather dangerous for a hybrid dragon if they have not fed on any milk as a hatchling, otherwise at a certain young but older age they can become weak and frail and soon have to feed on milk at some point for three days until they have been nursed back to health. Even though Princess Leia coached herself to become stronger, she will become weaker from not feeding on milk. And you would think she would have the day she was born, but that'll be explained later on in the story.

Now Leia didn't feel like hunting nadder or gronckle dragons right now, but she did do a bit of free flying. First she climbed high in the sky and dive backwards to do a dive bomb, she pulled up and did a couple of barrel rolls, flips, spread-eagles, and other cool moves. She laughed and giggled happily enjoying the air, then she came to soft landing and rested for a bit. But then that late afternoon, poor Princess Leia began to cry soft but also hysterically because she was lonely, her arms were wrapped around her legs and her head buried in them. Meanwhile on the other side of the island, there was mysterious black dragon curled up in a ball on the top cave that was mention at the beginning of the story, and this guy looked rather familiar. When he lifted his head to hear what that crying noise was, the black dragon revealed himself to be...a Night Fury. Yes, it was Toothless Hiccup's best friend but this was way before they met, and truth be told this island was really Toothless' home but Leia didn't know that. But when Toothless heard the crying of the princess, he felt her pain knowing that her pain reminded him of his painful back story as hatchling. His father was killed by vikings, slaughter by the chief of the tribe so unfortunately he and his mother had to migrate to Dark Harbor where they'll be safe, and by the way Toothless' father wasn't a night fury he was a nadder, a nadder but he mated his mother because he loved her. Which is why I guess you can say why Toothless is light on his feet and a master of stealth, so his breed maybe pure night fury but his ferocity mostly comes from the dominate male of a nadder.

Anyway Toothless listened again for the faint crying of Princess Leia, still feeling heart-broken for the child as much as he'd love to go over and comfort her, he didn't want to startle her. And for Leia even though she didn't want to be alone either, she did at the same time. That night Leia felt a little better but still very lonely, laying on her side with a burning fire going, but now Toothless was crying cause he felt guilty for not coming over there and comforting her, but then again he felt it was right to not startle her and wait til the time was right for him to reveal himself to her. The next morning he made his move to present himself to her, but when he looked up he was too late cause she had already left, but caught sight of flying away to do a bit of... hunting.

The next scene started out with a fairly large group of dragons hauling food for the queen, and the leader of the group was an old monstrous nightmare named Asborn. He had scares and dried up wounds from previous battles in his past, and also slightly blind in the right eye, ripped wings, chipped horns and spikes, and a badly scared tail. The colony was about half way to the nest when a nadder heard faint screech in the distance, but it was very familiar. Without hesitation the nadder knew exactly what that noise was and warned the captain, Asborn looked over his shoulder to what the nadder had to say, and be reminded that dragons sometimes have their own language like in Skyrim there's the dragon tongue, and in the "How to Train Your Dragon" book series the dragons spoke dragonese. So in this case of the story, they'll be speaking dragonese.

**"_Sir, a night fury approaches! Should we prepare to brace?!"_**The nadder called.

But before Asborn could give the orders to his colony, a flash of black swooped down on the gronkle and was gone within the snap of a finger. The colony become spooked and they flew around in panic, but the captain roared loud enough to calm them down and listened up.

_**"Now listen everyone will please, Not. Panic. Fall back to the nest lickety-split and evade any sudden movements if possible. NOW LET'S MOVE!"**_

Then he and the colony picked up the pace quick and tried their best not to look back, a few got captured but all in all most of the dragons made it back to the nest in one piece. But when then checked to see who else got snatched, they noticed that only the gronkles were taken but two had survived. Somehow this made Asborn neverous and made him sweat a lot, so much that he was almost drenched but not because of what happened. But more like what he had to go up against and explain what happened. He walked to the very edge of an immensely large hole, and within that hole was an unpleasant presence, so unpleasant it made your blood run cold. Imagine standing on that edge in the dragon's nest and staring into the eyes of your worst nightmare, towering ten or twenty or maybe even fifty times bigger than you, along with your knees knocking, hands sweating, your entire body shaking and to sugar-coat it trying to explain the bad situation you just ran into, whilst trying to feed your angry queen that would eat you within the blink of an eye if you displeased her.

The shadow of the huge dragon emerged from the hole, but remained to be revealed. Her eyes glowing in the shadows and looking down on her captain, that shakily explained what happened on their way back to the nest. Her hot breath made him sweat even more, and all six eyes were fixed on him as Asborn Spoke to the queen.

_**"Your majesty, I'm sorry for any delay b-but... w-w-w-we were somehow out-numbered be one single solitary dragon, and not any dragon but a night fury. Only smaller, and I don't mean a-a-a baby no... the night fury was half human I caught sight of it. But please your highness, we retreated as fast as we could but it was too fast, and-and it mostly went after the gronkles like they had more meat on them..."**_

The large dragon slowly raised it's huge claw to silence him, then she slightly poked her head of from the smoke. She was the queen of all dragons, a Seadragonus Gigantus Maximus formally known as "The Red Death." And even though she was called The Red Death she was mostly blue, with just a shade of red. But also the main reason is all the dragons fear her because of the power she poses to have control of their minds and obey whatever she tells them to do, and her name was Ingeborg.

Her nostrils were the size of two front doors, and both of them flared smoke impudently in Asborn's face, he briefly coughed. Then she spoke in a rather sinister voice.

_**"A hybrid, hmmm?"**_

_**"Yes, your highness, a hybrid."**_

_**"Yes. These particular half human half dragon creatures are riders of their own kind, they simply can't ride another dragon that's not of their own blood or the dragon will perish in their own blood, be killed to be exact. And they eat fish like us but unfortunately their diet varies, as do we since we dragons also eat elk, deer, wild boar, even whales. But not like these demons, they'll eat other dragons as an act of cannibalism though they eat animals too. But they won't eat the dragon that matches their blood kin, just you and your crew, captain, cause none of you are night furies and night furies are rare. Who knows maybe your kind will become rare if the lot of you keep getting eaten!"**_She chuckled at the end.

_**"H-how is it you know so much about these hybrids, your majesty?"**_

_**"Many but a few centuries ago when I was a hatchling, my great-great grandmother told me tales of the hybrids, and how vicious they can be. I was always fascinated about them, thought to myself if I ever become queen I do what is takes to capture one, and know more about them. Which is why I am informing you to rally up what strong dragons you have to find this night fury hybrid."**_

_**"But my queen, I've seen how fast she is. What if she ends up being the most deadliest assassin of all time?!"**_He said quickly.

_**"Stop being a wuss and assemble your men to fetch me the young hybrid."**_

_**"Yes, your**_** highness."** He said reluctantly.

Asborn then rallied up a few more gronkles and nadders, and just two or three monstrous nightmares, then they set off search for Princess Leia.


	3. Chapter 3: Love at First Fight

As the colony set off in search for the princess, meanwhile back on the island Toothless was eating a pile of fish he just caught from the ocean. Until some faint _chuckling _noise caught his attention, he perked up his right ear to listen for the sound again but nothing was heard at the moment. Then he heard it again, and moved towards the sound of where it was coming from, as soon as he got the corner of the wall and whilst hugging it he peered the corner for precaution. Then he quickly jumped from out of the corner, and sharply turned his head left to right for any sudden movements, until he realized right in front of him was a bone yard full of dead gronkle dragons. This gave chills down Toothless' spine... who could have done this? Did some cannibal dragon camp down here and ate his/her own buddies? Or did these gronkles walk into a trap, and got themselves eaten by some creature perhaps? Suddenly Toothless had his mind back on the girl he heard crying about something... then it hit him, maybe she did this she probably lost her parents in own village raided by dragons and they were killed during the attack but she survived. So now she's avenging her parents by killing which dragons are necessary to kill, and these gtonkles obviously have a lot of meat on them, and he can see she's becoming quite the warrior but it also made Toothless feel a bit uneasy around her. Then something else caught Toothless' attention he stood on his hind legs and sniffed the air, it smelled rancid and some-what blood-thirsty. He frolicked over to the next corner like a kitten and once again peered the corner, but when he investigated what was over there he jumped liked a startled cat and remained frozen, intimidated by the crime scene. This time it was a Monsterous Nightmare, but instead of a skeleton it looked like it had been slain recently and you can tell because of the flies vulturing over the dead flesh. It was also still had blood pouring out from the pours of the bite marks of it's body, but Toothless felt like this was some how...a trap. He was definitely close to finding the girl, and this recently dead Nightmare was like bait to him but he still had the guts to step into it anyway. While Toothless continued his search for the forsaken orphan, a recognizable figure stands in the shadows dressed in a viking gown, fury boots, a night fury necklace, and a scrunchie with vines hanging all the way down to her back. It was her...Princess Leia Obrya Adipha.

She hugged the wall while peering the corner, then climbed to the top and quietly waited for the right time to pounce. As Toothless looked around he stopped, and some how sensed her presence, and when he sharply turned his head to face her she sprang from the ledge and pounced on him. Toothless tried to buck her off but she had a good grip on him, he could also feel her hand trying to pinch his neck (Which was the weak spot) and shook her off finally. The two then stood apart from each other waiting for the other to strike, they had a stare down for a good long minute both in ready stance but...before Toothless had the chance to make his move, the sun shined on her, the light hitting her side. He had never seen such rare beauty before, and of course this distracted him so he had to snap himself out of it, and both of them charged and collided into one another. But Princess Leia was so fast she had already cut Toothless' arm, but that didn't stop him so he aimed for her leg but got hit again on the ear and as he kept charging back and forth at her he kept receiving more scars. But he finally got to a point where he caught her and bit her leg leaving a nasty bit mark, but she screamed so loud it cause him to let go and he also forgot that night fury hybrids have an ear bleeding screech that can daze or confuse her opponents. When she was free Leia back flipped out of his reach, but Toothless once again charged at her and grabbed a hold of her leg again, she then punched his nose to free herself again then quickly leaped onto his back once more. Toothless again tried to buck her off by violently shaking his whole body, spinning around like a tornado, rolled around in the dirt, ramming into the wall, even used fire to get her off but she wouldn't budge.

Unfortunately for him Leia made her final takedown by putting her sword around his neck, then pinched his weak spot. And Toothless fell unconscious, and was dragged below.

By the time he woke up mildly weak, he found himself with no bonds no gag no... nothing. Just bond-free as if his catcher never planned for him to be her hostage, and speaking of which there she was straight in front him, with a burning fire between them. She was sharpening her sword, admiring it then she paused for moment and looked up at Toothless and he had no intention of attacking her, he just sat there rather surprised especially after such worthy battle. She then cracked a small smile.

**Toothless: **_Who are you and why have you brought me here?_

Leia continued to sharpen her sword but spoke as she worked on it.

**Princess Leia: **My name is Princess Leia Obrya Adypha, once was a daughter of a viking king but he died a long time ago. I am classified to be known as The Legendary Dragon Slayer avenging my father's death for what dragons were responsible for what happened to him, assuming you already saw the bone yard of Gronkle skeletons and the dead reeking Monterous Nightmare dragon in the back, eh?

**Toothless:** _Yes and no, I saw the dragons killed but I never knew you were a... dragonslayer. Who is legendary._

**Princess Leia: **Ahehehehe yes seems rather strange a young woman like me would be legendary, but now you know.

Leia's left cheek stretched into a smile.

**Princess Leia:** So mister, where are you from?

**Toothless:** _Well, on an island called Berk in a cove near by Raven's Point. My parents were of different breeds of dragon though, my father was a Nadder and my mom was a Night Fury. But I loved them both._

Toothless sighed heavily after thinking about his father, his eye almost full of water. He tried so hard to fight the tears, but a few slowly became visible and Leia immediately became concerned for him.

**Princess Leia:** Hey, you-you okay?

**Toothless:** _*sniff* Yeah...I'm okay..._

But he only said that to try and hid his true feelings for his dad. Finally he couldn't hold in the pain any longer and bawled in complete pain, in fact he cried so loud he had to cover his face to muffle it. But Leia frowned sympathetically feeling his pain.

**Princess Leia:** Oh sweetie, my goodness it's okay! Your father is some where special inside of you, he will always be in your heart. What was he like was he a wonderful father?

**Toothless:** _*sniff**sniff* Oh yes, yes he was he was the best dad any child could have. And he was taken from me by those viking hunters, but he didn't die in vain he died protecting me and Mom. After his execution Mom and I had to evacuate some where safe, and she knew the perfect place where every Night Fury was safe, and safe haven called Dark Harbor. And when I was old enough Mom knew it was time for me to leave the nest and move on, but I promised I would return to her for a visit at anytime. I mean do know what's it's like to lose someone that was dear to you?...Oh wait, maybe you do cause...heh, your father died too. How ironic._

**Priness Leia:** Right.

Leia thought for a moment about what happened in her life, but she shook it off trying not to look back on it. But Toothless brought it up anyway.

**Toothless:** _So, what about you? What's your story?_

**Princess Leia:** Me? Oh I...*sigh*...I don't know. Last thing I remember was my mother putting me in a basket and drifted me off to sea, like she had to give me up and don't know why.

**Toothless:** _Oh, I'm see. I'm sorry._

**Princess Leia:** Hey, it's fine. I can take care of myself, even as a baby I grew up on my own, hunted on my own, even taught myself how to fight and defend for myself.

Toothless smiled briefly impressed with Leia's progression on how long she survived without any help, he paused for a moment then opened his mouth to say something but nothing came out, he just sat in silence for a minute or two.

**Toothless:** _*sigh* Anyway what I really wanted to ask you was what do you want with me?_

**Princess Leia:** Hmm? Oh yeah, *clears throat* I brought you here because I need someone to help me hunt down more dragons, mostly Gronkles, Nadders, and Monterous Nightmares. But just a few, I was quite focused on a particular colony and that's are target.

**Toothless:** _*shocked* Wha-?_

**Princess Leia:** Just a few, and besides I have to eat something fish aren't enough.

**Toothless:** _Well yeah but, committing cannibalism?_

**Princess Leia:** True, but I also need that red meat to gain extra protein.

**Toothless:** _*sigh* Well alright, if I'm going to be your slave then I'll have to do as you ask. Master. *bows*_

**Princess Leia:** AH HA HA HA HA HA HA you are not my slave, honey, think of it as more of a temporary helper. But anyway we should get some sleep, and oh by the way sorry for all the scars I gave you.

**Toothless:** _*smiling* It's okay they're just, scratches._

**Princess Leia:** Okay, but you know just in case I didn't wound you too badly or anything.

Toothless smiled sweetly and Leia came over to him licked his scars like a kitten, Toothless purred in content and rested his head on the ground.


	4. Chapter 4: A Heart Worth Healing

The very next morning somewhere around six or seven Toothless is the first to emerge from the cave, but on top of his back was the little princess still asleep. He set her down and wait for her to wake up, whilst stroking gently stroking her face.


End file.
